pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayquaza
| backcolor= | textcolor=#FFFF00| name='Rayquaza'| jname=(レックウザ Rayquaza)| ndex=384| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Ray-kwah-zah | hp=105| atk=150| def=90| satk=150| sdef=90| spd=95| total=680| species=Sky High Pokémon| type= / | height=23'00"| weight=455.2 lbs.| ability=Air Lock| color='Green'| gender=Genderless| }} Rayquaza (レックウザ Rayquaza) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon. Rayquaza is the version mascot for the game Pokémon Emerald. In the anime Rayquaza makes it debut in the 7th movie Destiny Deoxys. Like all other Legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza is a truly powerful Pokemon. Four years before, Rayquaza fights Deoxys because it thought Deoxys was invading its teritory. Rayquaza and Deoxys fight fiercely against each other and although Deoxys has the upper hand, Rayquaza surprise attacks it and defeats it with a Hyper Beam, destroying it completely. However, four years later, Deoxys somehow manages to regenerate to find its friend, which is another Deoxys. Rayquaza senses Deoxys's presence and flies off to LaRousse City to find Deoxys and destroy it for good. Games Rayquaza is a Generation III Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire games. In 2004, Rayquaza became the version mascot for the Pokémon Emerald game. In all three games, Rayquaza can only be obtained at the Sky Pillar. It can be caught after the eighth Gym making an easy Elite Four. In Hoenn region mythology, it was said to stop the fighting between Groudon and Kyogre. Rayquaza in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald can be found at the Sky Pillar. It lives in the ozone layer far above the clouds and cannot be seen from the ground. It is noted for protecting its territory fiercely. Rayquaza is Level 70 when the hero faces it in Pokémon Emerald, it has starting moves of Extremespeed, Outrage, Rest and Fly. In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Rayquaza plays a key role in the story. Xatu warns all of the pokemon in Pokemon Square that a large star is falling and is going to destroy the planet, and says that the only way to get rid of it is to ask Rayquaza to destroy it. The main character must use Xatu's teleporting stone to reach the Sky tower, where Rayquaza dwells. When the main character meets Rayquaza, it is extremely enraged to see that pokemon from the ground have come "where they are not supposed to be". When the player beats Rayquaza, it will calm down from its misunderstanding. The star that will destroy the planet is coming near, so Rayquaza blasts it with its Sky Beam. The blast is so overwhemling that the main character and his partner fall off of Sky Tower. Locations |rubysapphire=Sky Pillar |rsrarity=One |emerald=Sky Pillar |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Embedded Tower |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Bonus Field |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sky Tower Summit (9F) |PMD2=Sky Stairway (Summit) |Ranger1=Fiore Temple (during mission) |PPWii=Flower Zone }} Pokédex Entries | name=Rayquaza| ruby=Rayquaza lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, never descending to the ground. This Pokémon appears to feed on water and particles in the atmosphere.| sapphire=Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, above the clouds. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the sky.| emerald=A Pokémon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer. It is said it would descend to the ground if Kyogre and Groudon were to fight.| firered=It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. Its flying form looks like a meteor.| leafgreen=It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. Its flying form looks like a meteor.| diamond=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| pearl=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| platinum=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| heartgold=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it.| soulsilver=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it.| black=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| white=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl History Rayquaza is the second main boss you have to fight in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure Mode, The Subspace Emissary. Diddy Kong runs to find help for Donkey Kong, and comes across a large lake. Diddy notices a destroyed Arwing nearby, and goes to investigate. Rayquaza appears out of the lake, angry that Diddy trespassed into its territory. It grabs Diddy, but Fox emerges from the Arwing and uses Fox Illus ion to free Diddy Kong for Rayquaza's grasp. The two quickly team up and defeat Rayquaza. Rayquaza's appearance is also notable because it is the only boss in The Subspace Emissary who is fought by a group that does not include any other characters from its own series. It is strange that Rayquaza was in the lake, because it usually dwells in the sky. Rayquaza appears later in the Great Maze, as one of the eight bosses the player must face before completeing the adventure. Rayquaza also appears in Brawl's staduim, in a mode called Boss Battles. Rayquaza is one of the ten bosses that the player must fight. Sprites Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokemon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon